Winx Club Vs Bloom
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: The girls did a great job and Bloom is taking the credit for it. The girls are trying to kick out Bloom out of the Winx. But everyone is on Bloom's side. Story has better summary. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Vs Bloom**

**Summary: The girls did a great job on something. But the others think Bloom did it all. Bloom took all the credit and the Winx got a little bit mad. They're trying to kick out Bloom out of the Winx Club. But now, everyone is against the Winx. Bloom has all the power, rated T for possible swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I hate Bloom. It's all about her! When I saw the new Nick Winx Version, it got me mad. So there will be possible swearing here. I only own this story!**

**Chapter 1**

The Winx we're at Gardenia with the boys, after a tiring day, the finally got a rest on the beach near Frutti Music Bar.

"I'm so tired Sky." Bloom said.

"Also me Bloom." Sky replied.

"After a day to save the Earth, rescuing Roxy, getting here in a rush, it's too much work." Bloom said.

"Well, at least we got some rest." Sky replied.

"Well guys, so what you want to do?" Stella said bothering them. "Fashion show?"

"A fashion show?" Bloom asked, "That's going to bring to much work."

"Don't be lazy Bloom. We can use magic you know." Stella replied.

"I guess she's right." Brandon said.

"Yeah Bloom, at least you get to see Stella's new clothes." Musa bugged in.

"And remember, everyone knows about fairies." Tecna said.

"Yeah sure, let's do it!" Bloom shouted.

Then everyone used their magic to build a stage. It was huge and stylish.

"So who's going to wear your clothes?" Flora asked.

"You guys!" Stella shouted.

Then Stella used her magic and she made everyone except for the boys wear her stylish clothes.

"Now go on the stage!" Stella said.

Then everyone went on the stage. They went behind the curtains.

Stella got up in her stage. The boys we're sitting down on the floor watching them.

"Okay guys! Now here is one of my latest clothes!" Stella shouted. "First here comes Flora in a summer outfit with autumn colors."

Then Flora was walking and the boys we're looking at the clothes. Flora was wearing a brown headband with a orange and a yellow top with dots on it. She was wearing a skirt that had light blue and red strips on it. Flora had green high heels. Helia gasped a little bit and the boys we're laughing.

"I was thinking about seasons, and this is what I got for my result!" Stella shouted.

Then Flora did a few poses and she went back.

"And here comes Roxy in a 'crazy animal' outfit!" Stella shouted.

Then Roxy was walking, and the boys looked at her.

"Since Roxy loves animals, I wanted to make her an animal dress. So here it is!"

Roxy was wearing a panda shirt, with butterfly wings. Flora had a cheetah skirt and black shoes. Then she was walking back.

"Now here is Musa with a music sense of style." Stella said.

Musa was walking and Musa was wearing white headphones. She had black color bands on her arms. Musa had a red and black shirt that had a music sign on it. Then Musa had a piano skirt with white high heels.

Riven looked at Musa in the eye. Then Sky's arm blocked his sight. The boys we're laughing.

"I especially love the headphones!" Stella replied.

Then Musa left and Tecna came.

"Here's Tecna with a green and purple sense of style." Stella said again.

Tecna came and she wore a green gloves. She had white and purple shirt that had a technology sign shirt. She wore purple boots with green patters on it. And she had black leggings.

Timmy was checking out his pocket computer so he didn't really pay attention. Then Brandon took away his pocket computer then he starred at Tecna.

"Hey give it back!" Timmy shouted.

"Unless you look at your girlfriend." Brandon replied.

Timmy looked at Tecna. He smiled a bit. Then he chased Brandon after the pocket computer.

Then Tecna walked back.

Then after looking at several outfits, it was Bloom's turn.

"Now here comes Bloom in a dragon outfit." Stella said.

Then Bloom walked in.

She was wearing a dragon mask with a long red dress. It had dragon marks everywhere. She was wearing red high heels that had blue hearts on the side.

"This was the most special one I made. It was for Bloom, my best friend." Stella said.

When Bloom heard those words, it touched her heart. Bloom smiled and continued walking.

Sky gasped. He kept on looking at Bloom.

Then someone came.

"Hi Bloom!" Sky shouted.

"Hi Sky!" Bloom shouted back.

"That outfit looks good on you!" Sky said.

"Is this your outfit miss?" Some guy asked.

"Yeah!" Bloom shouted to Sky.

"Good, now can we bour that outfit and you can be a model for our magazine?"He asked.

Those words had broken Stella's heart. What Stella was amazingly good at, and Bloom took the credit even though she didn't do it?

"Umm I'm not sure." Bloom replied.

Sky had a mysterious face. Bloom didn't make that. _Stella _did.

Then the man gave Bloom the card.

"Call me when you made the choice." he said. Then he walked away and left.

Stella was burning. She got really mad. Stella stomped away.

"Stella! I didn't say yes!" Bloom said.

"Oh yeah whatever Bloom, you took the credit. And get lost bitch!"Stella shouted back.

Everyone heard that word.

"And here's that stupid charm bracelet you gave to me!"

Then Stella threw a blue charm bracelet at her. It had a blue heart.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted.

Then Brandon came.

"Great job Bloom." he said.

Then he went after Stella.

"Is this _happening_? Me? Taking someone's credit that isn't mine?" Bloom said in her mind.

"Bloom, you should say sorry to Stella." Sky said.

"Yeah, I will soon."

"It's okay Bloom. She just feels a little bit mad." Timmy said.

Then the boys cheered Bloom up.

Then the others came.

"What is _Riven _doing to Bloom?" Musa asked.

"What is _Helia _doing too?" Flora asked.

"I felt sorry for what happened to Stella." Tecna said.

"Yeah, also me." Layla replied.

"We should go to Stella." Tecna suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Flora said.

Then the girls ran to Stella.

The boys didn't notice them walking.

"Stella!" Musa shouted.

Brandon was sitting down with Stella. They we're looking at the water.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked.

"I'm fine." Stella replied.

"We're just here to cheer you up." Tecna said.

"Bloom! That little-" Stella said.

"Stella, she didn't mean it." Brandon said.

"Oh so now you're gonna be in her side?" Stella said.

Then Stella got up.

"Then go with her!" Stella shouted.

Brandon glared at Stella.

Then he left.

"Did you I just did that?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, you just did." Layla said.

"Musa, not now." Layla said.

Then Stella sat down. Tears went down from her face.

"Why would Bloom even do this?" Stella whispered.

Then they sat with her.

"It's okay Stella. The man had mistaken the wrong answer." Flora said.

"I'll just stay here and look at the moon." Stella said.

"But get some rest soon." Tecna replied.

Then Stella nodded and the girls left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stella was still sitting down. The stage disappeared by the other Winx's magic.

"Mother, why does everything have to be hard?" Stella said to the moon.

Stella thinks that her mother went to the moon after her parents got divorced. Stella also thinks that her father was born on the sun. So that's why people call her the daughter of the sun and the moon. Stella just wished if she could have spells that included something with the moon. But it was all similar to the sun. Stella just wanted to spend time with her mother and father. She wanted them to be back together. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Because they said that's their choice. Then Stella heard footsteps. She guessed it was Brandon. But it wasn't.

"Stella?" Bloom said.

"What do you want Bloom?" Stella shouted.

Then Stella got up and starred at her.

"I just wanted to say sorry. Even though saying sorry won't do anything, I just want to say, I was talking to Sky. And the man thought I was talking to him. So tomorrow, do you want to go where he is and tell him that you made it?" Bloom said.

Stella turned around and she looked at the sun.

"Please mother, please make sure he thinks I made the dress." Stella said in her mind.

Even though Stella's mom was far away, Stella thought her mom could make things happen. Because on one day (_this isn't real_), Stella wanted to be the first one to buy a new pair of sandals. She looked at the moon and asked her mother if she could be the first one. Then Stella was the first one. She thought her mother had made that happen.

"Please?" Bloom asked.

"You got another chance." Stella said.

Then Bloom smiled and she hugged Stella.

"Thank you Stella!" Bloom shouted. "And you forgot something."

Then Bloom gave Stella her charm bracelet. Then Bloom walked away. Stella looked at the moon again and smiled. Then she walked with Bloom.

**On the next day**

Everyone was awake except for Stella. Flora was recycling on the beach with Helia and Roxy. Bloom came along. Tecna and Timmy we're downstairs checking out their pocket computer they we're with Musa, Layla, and Nabu. Riven, Brandon, and Sky we're practicing their weights in the gym. They we're working out. Then Stella woke up. She combed her hair and washed her face in her bathroom.

"What a beautiful morning." Stella said to herself while looking at herself in the mirror.

**With Flora, Helia, and Bloom**

"Helia look that turtle is about to eat that plastic bag!" Flora shouted.

"Hold on fellow," Helia said, "you're not supposed to eat that."

Then he took away the plastic bag. Then the turtle went away.

"Good job Helia!" Bloom said. Then she did thumbs up.

"Thanks Bloom!" Helia replied.

"I wish they should make a sign that says, 'No Littering.'" Flora said.

"Yeah, so the animals won't have to die." Roxy said. "Do any people care about animals?" Roxy said. Then Roxy tied her hair.

"Don't worry Roxy. The animals here will be safe." Bloom said.

While they we're talking, a shark came by. Only Flora noticed it.

"Watch out there's a shark!" Flora shouted.

Then Flora was about to push Roxy, Helia, and Bloom away, but Bloom pushed them first. Then Flora ran away because Bloom didn't push her.

"Bloom! Thank you for saving me!" Helia shouted.

Then Helia hugged Bloom. Then Bloom hugged back.

"Thank you Bloom!" Roxy shouted.

Then Roxy used her magic and she made the shark fled. Flora was acting mad so Flora turned red.

"Flora are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Shut up Bloom! You're flirting with Helia!" Flora shouted.

Those words touched Bloom's heart.

"But-" Bloom said.

"Shut up! I told you to shut up already faggot!" Flora said.

_Hey I know Flora doesn't act like this, but I thought it would be cool if Flora tried to act different for once Sorry for Helia and Flora fans if you didn't like this part._

Then Flora ran away.

"Flora!" Roxy shouted.

Helia felt sorry for Flora. But he was a little mad at Bloom.

"I'm sorry Helia." Bloom said.

"No it's okay. Roxy and Bloom, can you recycle for us while I go find Flora?" Helia asked.

"Yeah." Roxy said.

Then Helia ran to find Flora.

"Flora!" Helia shouted.

**With Riven, Sky, and Brandon**

The guys we're at the gym lifting weights. Riven was using the one where you had to lay down. Brandon and Sky were using the one where you had to carry the huge ones.

"I think Stella is mad at me." Brandon said.

"Don't worry too much Brandon, their just girls. They can't hurt you. You worry too much." Riven said.

"Yeah, but Brandon cares about Stella." Sky said.

"She's just a girl!" Riven said.

"But what would Musa say when she heard that?" Brandon asked.

"Just pretend I didn't say that." Riven said.

"Just say sorry to Stella and maybe she'll forgive you." Sky said.

"But what happens if she doesn't?" Brandon asked.

Then he placed the weights down.

"She'll forgive you." Sky said.

"Yeah, Sky knows everything about girls." Riven said. Then he sat down.

"Hold on guys, I'm gonna get a drink for you guys." Sky said.

Then Sky left and he went to the store to get drinks for them.

"Do you think Bloom could cause trouble?" Brandon asked.

"Woah, if Sky heard that, he would get mad at you." Riven said.

"But do you think so?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe a little bit. If she makes Musa mad, then I'm going to get mad at her." Riven said. "Aren't you mad at Bloom too?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Brandon said.

"Well," Riven said while lying down, "girls can be trouble makers."

"What makes you say that?"

"They can cause trouble a lot."

"True."

"Yeah, Sky is coming."

Then Brandon looked at Sky and he started carrying the weights.

"I got water." Sky said.

"Thanks." Brandon said.

Then he opened the water bottle and drank it.

"Riven you also have one too." Sky said.

"I know." Riven replied.

**With Musa, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy**

"I hope it goes well with Roxy, Bloom, Flora, and Helia." Layla said.

"Same here." Tecna replied.

"Do you think they're going to fight again?" Musa asked.

"Flora!" someone said in a distance voice.

"Yup." Tecna replied.

Then they went outside of the door to check what was happening.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"Flora got mad by Bloom, and I'm trying to find her." Helia replied.

"Another fight?" Musa asked.

"I guess so." Helia replied. "Flora!"

Then Stella came.

"I'm ready! Where's Bloom?" Stella asked.

"She's recycling with Roxy." Helia replied.

"If she's going to lie again, I'm going to be so mad at her." Stella replied.

"Don't worry. She won't lie." Musa said.

"You think so?" Stella asked.

"Positive." Timmy said.

"Just tell me when she's here while I go paint my nails." Stella said. Then she went upstairs.

"Help me find Flora please!" Helia asked.

"Yeah, I'll go since I have nothing to do." Nabu said. "Guys are you helping?"

"Yeah, since Flora is my best friend." Layla said

"Count on me." Musa said.

"I'm coming." Tecna said.

"Anything what Tecna says." Timmy said.

"Great! Now let's go find her!" Helia said.

"Flora!" Everyone shouted.

"I hope she's okay." Layla said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note in the end of this chapter.**

It was already night time and Bloom had not return to Stella. Stella is never going to trust Bloom since she lied. They haven't founded Flora yet, so they we're waiting near the shore at the Frutti Music Bar.

"She fricking lied!" Stella shouted.

"Stella, I feel the same as you too, she hurt Flora's feelings." Helia said.

"Yeah, there's NO way I'm going to trust her!" Stella shouted.

"She better not make any more problems." Brandon said in his mind.

Then Roxy and Bloom came along.

"I'm sorry Stella; I had to do something with Roxy." Bloom said.

"Forget it! I don't trust you anymore Bloom!" Stella shouted. Then she ran away.

"Great job Bloom." Brandon said. Then he went after Stella.

"Yeah, great job for making Flora leave." Helia added.

Then Helia stood up and he walked around to find Flora.

"What's wrong with _me?_" Bloom said in her mind.

"It's okay Bloom, everyone has to make mistakes." Tecna said.

"Yeah, I hope they'll be better soon." Bloom said.

Then Sky came along. He founded Flora.

"Flora! I'm so sorry about what happened!" Bloom shouted as she was running to her.

"Leave Bloom. I don't want to see anymore of your disgusting face." Flora said.

"Flora what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"I said get lost! You ruined everything! You made everything about you! Is that what you want? Everything about you?" Flora asked.

Helia ran to Flora.

"Get away from Flora you jerk!" Helia shouted.

"Helia…" Bloom said.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Flora shouted. "Now get lost and make it all about you in some other place bitch!" Flora shouted. (_I don't really know if Flora looks good while swearing but ohh well :P_)

Bloom cried. Tears went down from her face and she ran away. Sky didn't bother to say anything but he went after Bloom.

"Wow Flora, you did a good job on hurting her feelings." Riven said.

Riven took it as a compliment. The others took it as a rude thing to say.

"Riven! Say sorry to Flora!" Musa demanded.

"Hey, I took it as a compliment." Riven said.

"I took that as a compliment too." Flora said. Then she took a step forward. "There's no way I'm going to forgive Bloom. I feel the same way as Stella feels."

Then Stella and Brandon came along. They we're holding hands.

"I have no choice, but to make Bloom leave the Winx." Stella said.

Then she let go of Brandon's hands.

The others gasped. Flora nodded.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was sitting far away from the others. She was sitting on the shore. She was wearing a long blue night dress with light blue slippers. Then Sky came along.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I feel the way how I always feel." Bloom said.

Sky sat down next to her.

"So you always feel sad?" Sky asked.

"I sometimes think that everything is about me. I mean it just is." Bloom said.

"Not everything is about you." Sky said.

"No! Everything is about me! I want all of my friends to feel how sorry I am! You know what, tomorrow, I'm going to be the most silent person you would know, and you probably won't even notice me!" Bloom shouted.

Sky gave Bloom a cold face.

"Well, good luck with that." Sky said.

Then he walked away.

Bloom felt really bad what she said to Sky. She shouted at him, and that might offended him. She feels so sorry. She wants to be someone different.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're walking back to the apartment. They we're holding hands with the Specialists.

"So, what do we do now?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. I think we we're a little harsh on Bloom." Layla said.

"Get real Layla, what happens if she hurt your feelings?" Stella asked.

"Well, we could play a little music." Musa suggested.

"Yeah, girls vs. Boys?" Nabu suggested.

"That sounds great! But we're missing Sky and Bloom…" Musa said.

"Who cares about Bloom, but Sky is important." Flora said.

"I'm right here!" Sky shouted in a distance voice.

"Sky!" Brandon shouted.

"So what we're you guys doing?" Sky asked.

"We we're going to do a band 'Boys vs. Girls Style.'" Riven said.

"What about Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Well, Musa is a more talented singer then her, and maybe Musa could sing and both play her instrument." Flora suggested.

"Well, that is true." Stella said.

"So, we're doing it tomorrow?" Musa asked.

"Wait," Roxy said.

Then everyone stopped.

"Yeah?" Riven asked.

"Maybe Musa and I could to a duet together. Well if you want too. I'm not good at singing." Roxy said. She was blushing.

"Sure! That would be pretty good!" Musa shouted. "And we're doing it tomorrow right?"

"Sure!" everyone shouted.

Then they ran into the apartment and they went to sleep.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was walking back home. She was still far away from the apartment.

"I'm too afraid to see them. They might still be mad at me." Bloom said in her mind.

"Get real Bloom!" Bloom's negative self said. "Don't make everything about you!"

"I'm sorry. I have feelings you know." Bloom said.

"Remember, you don't want everything about you." Bloom's negative self said.

"Yeah, I think your right. I'll be the most silent person!" Bloom shouted.

Then she ran home.

**Author's Note**

Heey guys. I just wanted to ask how the story was so far. Please review. And you guys should check out my "Winx Club Specialists: Not Afraid" Story. It's not really about Bloom but it's the best. What happened so far in that story that Flora got killed. Read the story please!

Okay, that was the first thing I had to say, now here's the real thing. If you want your own story about Winx Club with your own favorite character, please review and tell me what it is about. Come on guys! I would really want some suggestions about some stories you have in your mind. If I didn't make it about, that means I picked someone else story. But I MIGHT promise I will make you your own story. Peace!

From,

WinxClubFan89


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. I have to say that the stories are going to be a little bit shorter then I usually do. It might be between 800-1,000. Sorry **

"Well, we're going to the Frutti Music Bar and start a new song. I can't wait to show off my new song!" Musa said.

"What's your song named?" Layla asked.

"Superheroes." Musa replied.

"Cool, wait to hear it." Bloom said.

"Who said your coming?" Flora asked.

"Can I at least come? I'm your best friend!" Bloom said.

"Whatever, I'm going to hang out with Flora." Stella said.

Then they walked away.

"What's wrong with them?" Bloom asked.

"Remember what you did Bloom?" Layla asked.

"Oh yeah…" Bloom said.

"Well, we should go now. I want to hear Musa's new song." Tecna said.

Then the Specialists and the Winx went to the Frutti Music Bar.

"Well, we're here now." Sky said.

Musa ran to the stage and she asked Andy and the crew to start playing. They practiced and practiced a while ago. Musa started singing.

_**Musa:**_

_Wake up_

_Hmm_

_She wakes up, it's mornin' _

_She looks around and flee while I'm still asleep _

_A magic dream, it's the way they're livin'_

_Wake up now, your life had just begun_

_Remember when you used to be a dreamer _

_and you could see the fairies and the angels _

_nothin' has changed, magic's still inside you _

_believe in this and it will be all around _

_I will never leave ya alone _

_I am by your side _

Then Bloom came and she sang with Musa.

_**Bloom:**_

_We are superheroes, _

_we can save the world together, _

_take my hand, say you wanna believe again. _

_**Musa:**_

_Just make a wish, don't need a fallin' star _

_it will come true if you open up your heart _

_you've always known you really are a fairy _

_take to the sky, show me your inner light _

_**Bloom:**_

_Make the people smile again _

_We can and heal their hearts _

Then the crowd got wild. The song was amazing. Then a man surrounded by men got on the stage. He gave Bloom a card.

"You're the leader right? I would want to hear that song. Here's my card. Come to my office as soon as you can." he said.

Then he left.

"Bloom! That's so amazing! You sang a beautiful song!" Sky shouted.

"Hey, let's not forget about Musa. She made that song." Riven said.

The others ignored him and Bloom went down the stage.

"Guys, Riven is right it's a-"But Bloom was cut off because the crowd carried Bloom.

Musa stood still.

"Musa, are you okay?" Riven asked while he got on the stage.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Musa replied.

Then she went off the stage.

"What did Bloom do again?" Riven said in her mind.

"I saw what happened." Flora replied.

"Are you okay Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah." Musa replied.

Then Bloom came.

"Sorry Musa. Now are we going to sing again?" Bloom asked.

"No thanks, you could go sing with your ex-boyfriend and take the title." Musa said with a snap.

Then she left.

Bloom face fell.

"Good job." Stella said.

Then she gave Musa a high five.

"Thanks." Musa replied.

"Try to swear a little more." Stella suggested.

Musa just nodded.

"Tecna, Roxy, and Layla," Musa said, "try to avoid Bloom as much as you can." Musa said.

"But she's the…" Roxy said.

"She's the what? Leader? I don't think so. She's getting all the damn attention." Stella said.

"So are you jealous of her?" Roxy asked.

"Roxy, you know how much attention she wants." Flora said.

"I guess you're right." Roxy said.

"Yeah, so what now?" Tecna asked.

"Grab a smoothie?" Layla suggested.

"Sure." Musa said.

Then they walked to the bar.

"How could they think of something like that? I thought they we're my friends…" Bloom said. "I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't have trusted Stella since I first saw her. I made a huge mistake." Then Bloom left.

"Bloom, whoever you are, they still love you. "Someone said.

"But they're jealous." Bloom said.

"Who said they we're jealous?" then the voice disappeared.

"No one did. I should say sorry to them." Bloom said.

Then she ran to them. But someone blocked her way.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Sorry Sky, I have to tell the others something." Bloom said.

Then Bloom moved away.

"Wait." Sky said.

"Yeah?" Bloom asked.

"We're having a party in Eraklyon. Care to come?" Sky asked.

"Of course Sky. When?" Bloom asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning." Sky replied.

"Okay, I'll try to come." Bloom said.

"Thank you Bloom." Sky said.

Bloom nodded and she went where the others are.

"Gi-" but Bloom was but off. The Specialists came.

"How are you Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Just feeling the same as usual." Stella replied.

"Flora, are you fine?" Helia asked.

Flora nodded.

"Musa, your song was wonderful." Riven said.

"Thanks." Musa said.

Then she took a sip of her drink.

"Umm Tecna, do you want to umm… Hang out later?" Timmy asked.

"Of course."

"Layla, are you doing fine?"Nabu asked.

"Yeah."

Then the others tried to cheer them up. Bloom just left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

The Specialists left and the girls we're alone. Bloom wasn't there with them so they had a group talk.

"What's the talk about?" Layla asked.

"We might have to kick out Bloom in Winx Club." Musa said.

"What?" Roxy shouted.

"We all agreed." Flora said.

"Except for us." Tecna replied.

"3 out of 6." Stella added.

"Well, since she's being mean to you guys, I guess I could be with your side." Layla said.

"You sure about that?" Stella asked.

Layla nodded.

"I'll be in your side." Tecna said.

"Roxy, are you joining?" Flora asked.

"Well, if she's hurting you so much." Roxy said.

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

Bloom saw them. She came after Layla wanted to join. She was behind the stage.

"A can't believe they're going to act like that." Bloom said.

Bloom was feeling a negative energy inside of her.

"Well, who cares about Stella? She's a fat-ass bimbo. She wants Brandon to protect her." Bloom said. "And Flora? She's a piece of shit trying to act nice. She has Helia to show off that their perfect for each other. Musa is a horrible singer thinks she's all good at singing. I could be a better singer then her. And Tecna? Look at her hairstyle! She looks like that drunk girl Pink. Layla is one of a bitch that looks like a fat ass Beyonce." Bloom said.

"Wa-wait, what I'm I saying?" Blooms said.

The negative energy was gone.

"What did I just say?" Bloom asked.

"You said, _Well, who cares about Stella? She's a fat-ass bimbo. She wants Brandon to protect her. And Flora? She's a piece of shit trying to act nice. She has Helia to show off that their perfect for each other. Musa is a horrible singer thinks she's all good at singing. I could be a better singer then her. And Tecna? Look at her hairstyle! She looks like that drunk girl Pink. Layla is one of a bitch that looks like a fat ass Beyonce._" a voice said.

"Who the hell is that?" Bloom asked.

The voice disappeared.

The Winx started walking near the stage.

"I need to say sorry to them. And I better need to prove it." Bloom said to herself.

Bloom went off the stage and saw the others. They looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Bloom said.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

The negative energy came back again.

"Well Flora, you want all the damn attention. Stella you're a bimbo. Tecna, I love your hairstyle. Not really. And Musa, you think you could sing huh? Then go to a singing contest and waste your time there. Layla, you look like the fat-ass Beyonce. And Roxy, you could never be like the Winx Club." Bloom said.

They all froze. The negative energy left.

"I didn't mean it!"Bloom said.

Then all of them left.

"Wait!" Bloom shouted.

They still walked away.

"Hey Bloom, what's up?" Sky asked.

"I need to get the Winx back!" Bloom said.

Then Bloom ran to the Winx.

"Go away Bloom! I thought you we're a nice person! But you weren't!" Roxy shouted.

"Roxy, don't even talk to her." Stella said.

Then Stella grabbed Roxy's arm.

"Wait!" Bloom shouted.

Sky went with Bloom and he grabbed her arm.

"They have issues. Don't mind them." Sky said.

"You don't understand it Sky!" Bloom said.

"I do, I will always understand you." Sky replied.

"Let go of me! I beg you!" Bloom shouted.

"Leave them." Sky said.

"No! They're my friends." Bloom shouted.

"Who say we're your friends?" Tecna asked.

All of them stopped for a second. Then they continued walking.

"Tecna! What was your problem with Bloom?" Timmy shouted.

"So you're going to be with her? Be like that." Tecna shouted.

Then they all walked away.

"Timmy, what happened?" Helia asked.

"I have no idea." Timmy replied.

"Well here it goes again. Drama." Riven replied.

Then the Winx are now separated from Bloom and the Specialists. Timmy and Tecna had a fight, and they could possibly break up. Why does Bloom want all the attention? Why? The movies, the special events for her, it's just all about her.

The Winx we're at the beach. They we're far away from the Frutti Music Bar.

"She called me a damn bimbo." Stella said.

"She said I want all the attention." Flora replied.

"She wants all the attention. Not you." Stella replied.

"True." Tecna added.

"So are you going to be okay with Timmy?" Roxy asked.

"No idea." Tecna replied.

"I hope you guys get better which each other soon. I don't want any more fights." Layla said.

"We all hope that something goes soon." Flora said.

All of them nodded.

"I can't believe Bloom said something like that." Roxy said.

"I bet she wanted to say something like that all the time." Musa suggested.

"Yeah, it's a good thing she isn't with us anymore." Tecna said.

"For now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

"Is Bloom out of the Winx Club?" Roxy asked.

"I want her too, but I have no idea." Flora said.

"We should kick her out. But whos' going to be the leader?" Tecna asked.

"I can be the leader!" Stella said.

The others didn't agree what Stella said.

"Come on! I'll be even better then Bloom. I PROMISE." Stella said.

"I think she's right. But you need to promise it won't be all about you. Okay Stella?" Flora asked.

Stella nodded.

"But wait, how what happens if Bloom said she doesn't want to leave?" Musa asked.

"Then we'll all leave the Winx Club." Tecna said.

They all froze.

"Then, we're going to make a better club." Tecna said.

"What's it called?" Layla asked.

"Umm," Tecna said while thinking. "Maybe we could just name it Winx. Maybe Bloom could leave the Winx or not."

"I'm a little bit confused." Roxy said.

"We all are." Tecna added.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was with the Specialists.

"Are you guys mad at them?" Bloom asked.

"Sort of." Riven said.

"Wow, I thought Musa was your girlfriend." Bloom said in her mind.

"It's my entire fault." Bloom said while standing up.

"Bloom! Stop saying it's your entire fault. Nothing is your fault." Sky said.

"Sky, it is. All of them hate me."

"No, they're just jealous of you." Sky said.

Everyone froze and stared at Sky.

"Sky, they are also your friends too." Brandon added.

"If they're going to hate Bloom, then I'll hate them too." Sky said.

"Do it whatever you want Sky." Riven said.

Then Riven and Brandon walked away.

There was a young girl playing with the piano. She was playing a sad tune. Bloom turned around and saw her. She had noticed that there were tears coming from her eyes. Bloom walked over to her. The girl looked at her and stopped.

"Sorry if I scared you." Bloom said.

The girl took a look and Bloom and she started playing again.

"So umm, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

The girl stopped and whipped her tears off of her face.

"It was just that I lost someone, and this is the song that would always cheer me up whenever I want to feel sad. It's not helping me right now." She replied.

"Oh, what's your name?" Bloom asked.

"Kimberly." She replied.

"Oh, Kimberly, can you tell me what happened if you want too?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I was walking with my dog Buttercup, and then she ran away, but then a car hit her. The driver was really sorry but I shouted at him. I took my dog to the vet, but he didn't make it." Kimberly replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bloom replied.

"It's okay." She replied.

Then Bloom walked away and Kimberly started playing with the piano again.

"I don't want this to happen to us. We're like the best friends in the whole world. Why am I getting all the attention?" Bloom asked in her mind.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're still on the beach near the shore. Then they saw someone running to them.

"Look, someone is going to us." Tecna said. "Must be Timmy."

"I'm not even going to talk whoever is there." Flora replied.

Then it was Brandon and Riven. They tried to talk to the girls, but they ignored them.

"Musa, are you mad at me for doing nothing?" Riven asked.

"No, it's just Bloom." Musa replied.

"This is like the first time you would ever be mad at Bloom. Are you jealous of her?" Riven asked.

"HELL NO!" Musa shouted.

"Get a grip Riven. Don't fight with Musa." Layla said whiling cheering up Musa.

"I think it's not time." Brandon said to Riven.

"Brandon, can you do me a favor?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Timmy I'm done with him. I'm tired of him not spending enough time with me. Even though when I first meant him, I was too shy to tell him how I felt about him. But now, he's acting like we never meant."

"Tecna, are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Of course, it's just that I guess I don't spend time with anyone." Tecna said.

"What the hell are you saying Tecna? We're your best friends! Who cares about Bloom, as long we're together, we'll be best friends forever!" Flora shouted.

Then all of them smiled at each other and they hugged.

"Come on Riven." Brandon said.

Stella didn't even place one eye at Brandon.

"I guess it's time." Brandon whispered.

"Okay, I'll be coming." Riven replied.

Then Brandon left. Riven was coming but he said something to them.

"I guess we're going to be apart."

Then he left.

"What the fuck did he meant by that?" Musa asked.

"No idea." Roxy replied.

"I guess I'm going to break up with him." Musa replied.

"What?" everyone said with a shocked voice.

"You know, I could always experience a different guy." Musa suggested.

"Should I do that too?" Stella asked.

"Only if you want to Stella. I'm not forcing you to make the wrong choice." Musa replied.

"I guess if it goes wrong between us, I guess I have to do it." Stella said.

"Tecna, are you finding a new guy?" Layla asked.

Tecna just nodded slowly.

"Roxy?"

"Too young." She replied.

"Flora? Layla?"

"Nope."

"Getting married."

"Okay, then so I think that's it." Stella replied.

"Let's walk around. I don't just want to stay here." Flora suggested.

Then they all got up and they walked around.

**With Brandon and Riven**

Brandon and Riven we're walking back. They we're walking on the shore. Then they saw a girl in the water drowning.

"Brandon! There's someone drowning!" Riven shouted.

"I'll save her!" Brandon shouted.

Then Brandon went to the water and he started swimming.

"Ah, somebody," she said while sinking, "help me!"

Brandon was getting closer to her each second. Then, he grabbed her by the tummy and they went back to the shore. Then Riven came along.

"Dude, I think I have to do 'it,' to her." Brandon said.

"What do you mean by 'it?'" Riven asked.

"CPR!" Brandon shouted.

Then Brandon did CPR to her.

Then their lips touched. Riven saw what we're they doing. Brandon was doing the right thing, but is it too weird kissing a girl you don't even know?

Then the Winx saw them kissing. Stella's eyes we're wide open. She dropped her bag.

"Brandon! Stella is there!" Riven whispered.

Brandon turned around and saw Stella crying. He was running into her.

"Wait!" the girl shouted. Then Brandon stopped. "Even though you're in a rush, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." She said in a snobbish accent. "My name is Mitzi."

"Mitzi?" Stella shouted.

Then she ran away.

"Stella!" Flora shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll check on her." Musa said.

Then Musa ran to her.

"What is your name?" Mitzi asked.

"Brandon."

"Nice to know you."

"Whatever I did to you, was for trying to make you not be dead." Brandon said.

Then he ran away.

"I'll be back for you Brandon. Her prince Charming won't let him go away." Mitzi said in her mind then walked away.

"Stella! I was just saving her!" Brandon shouted.

"Go away." She hissed.

Then Brandon saw her face. The make-up ruined her face.

"Brandon, she's mad. We need to go." Brandon said.

"No!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon! Leave!" Musa shouted.

Brandon dropped his face.

"I'll be back Stella." He whispered.

Then Riven and Brandon walked away.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Riven asked.

"Nothing!" Brandon replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! I just want to say I'm asking for an OC for a new character for this story. The only thing that's in that OC is that she should be interested in playing a ukulele. Why? I'm getting a ukulele tomorrow and I want her to play a ukulele too. LOL. She's a beginner in playing. So give some OC. I'll be accepting OC until I updated it into Chapter 9. Okay, here's the story! (I'll give you that OC thingy after the story)**

When it was night time, the Winx we're looking for a place to sleep in. They didn't want to sleep in the apartment because Bloom was there.

"I want to punch Bloom in the face!" Flora shouted.

"We all do." Tecna added.

"When I see her, I'm going to give her a punch!" Flora said like she was a boxing champion.

"Who wants to punch her?" Stella asked.

Everyone except for Roxy and Tecna raised their hands.

"Come on Roxy and Tecna, I know you want to punch her." Musa said.

"Okay, if I have too." Roxy said in a quiet voice.

Then Roxy slowly raised her hand.

"Tecna?" Layla asked.

"Fine." She replied.

Then Tecna raised her hand.

"Who's going first?" Flora asked.

"Wait, we're actually going to punch her?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah." Musa replied.

"Fine, umm." Tecna said while thinking.

"Anyone wants to try first? I'll try second but I'm not going first." Stella said.

"Tecna will do it." Musa said while pointing at Tecna.

"What the fuck Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Come on, you need to be spiritual." Musa suggested.

"Spirtual? No, no." Tecna said.

"Do it do it do it!" The girls said while continuing.

"No!" Tecna shouted.

"Come on Tecna, even though the guys are going to hate you, you still have us." Roxy suggested.

"Fine." Tecna replied.

Then the girls cheered for Tecna.

"Okay, I'm going second!" Stella replied.

"I'm third!" Musa said.

"After Musa." Flora replied.

"I'm last." Roxy said.

"Okay, I'm after Flora." Layla said.

"Great, now maybe we could sleep in this hotel for a while. I have the money." Stella said.

"Okay Stella, we're all counting on you." Flora said.

**With the Specialists**

The Specialists we're in the apartment still awake. They we're on the couch waiting for the girls to come.

"They're not going to come." Sky whispered.

"Shut up Sky. They are coming." Riven said while covering his mouth.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Sky said with anger.

"Guys stop fighting! NOTHING wouldn't happen if…" Nabu said.

"If what?" Riven asked while standing up.

"We never became a group." Bloom said while going downstairs.

"Bloom, what are you saying?" Sky asked.

"It's my entire fault. Don't even tell me it's not." Bloom said.

"Okay, if you're going to blame you it's your entire fault, then be like that." Sky said while going upstairs.

While they passed each other, they gave no eye contact.

"Bloom, wow." Helia said.

"I'm going to find a way to get the girls back." Bloom whispered.

"Is that even going to happen? Stella and I are fighting because I tried to save Mitzi." Brandon added.

"You what?" Bloom shouted.

"I saved Mitzi." Brandon repeated.

"No! You saved her! Brandon you just made everything worse between your relationships with Stella!" Bloom said.

"Changing topic…" Riven said while breaking the problem, "the thing is important to get the girls back."

Then some "negative" energy came.

"Wait never mind, forget what I said. The girls are just dolls who want to get the attention. I mean look at Musa, she thinks she could be a singer?"

"Riven what the _hell _are you saying?" Brandon shouted.

"You know what I'm saying." Riven said.

Then the negative energy spread.

"Umm guys," Timmy said whiling disturbing, "are you okay?"

"Of course we are Timmy, remember Tecna?" Bloom said.

"Tecna…" Timmy said in his mind.

"She should change her hairstyle. I mean look at her. BLEH!" Bloom shouted.

Then Riven and Bloom laughed together.

"Shut up! She's beautiful!" Timmy said.

Then it spread even more.

"I mean, what am I saying?" Timmy said.

"I think something is happening wrong." Helia whispered to Nabu.

"I could tell." Nabu replied.

"Brandon! Go with us before you will turn like them!" Helia whispered.

"Oh, so you want me to run? Are you going to be like little girls finding those pathetic people?" Brandon asked.

"We need to go. NOW." Nabu said.

"Bu-" Helia said but he didn't finish his words because Nabu grabbed him.

Then the others continued laughing. Nabu and Helia walked outside.

"What happened?" Helia asked.

"I felt some kind of dark energy in them. I have no idea where is it going from. I need my scepter to do it, but I think it isn't the time to do it now." Nabu said.

"I just hope that the others are okay." Helia said.

"Also me, I don't want any more sick stuff happening to them." Nabu replied.

"But the good thing is that, we didn't get affected." Helia added.

"For now." Nabu replied.

**With the Winx**

The Winx already got rooms. It was 2 rooms with 3 beds inside. Stella, Flora, and Musa shared. Tecna, Roxy, and Layla shared.

"It's a good thing the others won't find us." Stella said while going inside the room.

"Stella, I was just asking, how did you felt when you saw that kiss?" Flora asked.

"I felt like my heart stopped. Like the world ended in my heart." Stella said.

"And where did you have that from?" Musa asked while going inside the room.

"Ummm…" Stella said. "I'll tell you later bye!" Stella said quickly.

Then they got changed.

**Okay, here's the OC. If you want too, I would want a guy too for Roxy's "certain friend."**

**Name:  
><strong>  
><strong>Age and birthday:<strong>

**Name:**

**Power:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Character Traits:**

**Outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Sleepwear: **

**Personality:**

**Status (peasant, princess, etc.):**

**Fairy or Specialist:**

**Power or weapon:**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything you would like to add:**

**Just copy and paste this and review for your answer. Thank you for the review everyone. I will put your name in the next chapter for reviewing. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for like 2 days. _ I have a math test this Friday so I did some studying and I have too much homework and I was kinda busy. Sadly, I didn't get a ukulele. (For those who cares. LOL.) And so yeah that's pretty much. I will updated "Not Afraid" after 10 minutes from you reading this chapter if you read "Not Afraid." I did a few changes on this story so yeah. And btw, there will be some P.O.V's in here.**

**With the Winx**

**Musa's P.O.V**

So Stella was spending her time in the bathroom, Flora and I am on our own bed watching TV. The thing that's been in my mind all day, is that when are we going back? Is everything going to be back? Or is our fighting going to continue on and on?

"Musa, are you alright?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. I'll just get my headphones." I said.

"I know what you're thinking." Flora said.

"What am I thinking Flora?" I asked.

"You want to come back."

I laughed a little. "And what makes you think of that?" How did she figure that out? She's just… too nice…

"I could read minds."

I laughed. Is she kidding? Or is she telling the truth? "Really?"

"Of course Musa, well, I think we should get some rest. We need to think about what happened between the others." Flora added.

What did she meant? Does she want to come back with the others? I could tell that someone is looking for us. Not Bloom is important. Also us. "Okay Flora, goodnight." Then I went on the bed and putted on the blanket. But I forgot about something. "Wait."

"Yes Musa?" Flora asked.

"Stella is still in the bathroom, I think it would be rude if we just sleep without her." I added. Flora laughed.

"I think she would be done." I just nodded. Then the door opened and it's Stella. Obviously.

"Hi guys, are you tired already?" Stella asked.

"Just getting ready to sleep." I added.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep and wait to see what could happen tomorrow." Stella said in a hyper voice.

"Goodnight." Flora said.

"Goodnight."

**With Nabu and Helia**

**Helia's P.O.V**

"Nabu! It's already 11 A.M!" I shouted.

"And?" Nabu asked while warming up his scepter.

"We should get some rest!"

"I think you're right." Nabu agreed. "But do you want to be affected by the dark force?"

"No…" I said quietly.

"Good, now let's go look for the girls." Nabu replied.

"HELL NO!" (Sorry if you don't agree Helia swearing _ but let's try it)

"Then, you could get affected and I'll be looking for them."

"Nabu, what got into you?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, I care about Layla. And I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Same as the others. They are people. They're not just people that you could offend them easily. I wish just that everything would be back to normal." Nabu said while rubbing his eyes.

I felt kind of sorry for him. I mean, what he just said, it felt sad. I didn't want anything to happen to Flora too, but, there's something happen with Bloom. And I just feel tired. I feel like something is going to happen wrong. But what is it? What would happen wrong? Would a random person come in front of us and attack us? We stayed quiet for a minute. We barley said anything. I just walked back to the apartment. I think the dark force is already gone.

"I'll be finding them." Nabu said. I stopped and looked at Nabu. Then I nodded.

"Good luck." I said. Then he walked away.

**With the Specialists**

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Everyone is sleeping. Except for me. Before Sky slept, I told him I would get a glass of water and go back with him. But no, I just stayed in the living room. Blaming myself for what happened. Until, Helia came.

"Bloom, you're still awake?" Helia said with a shocked voice.

"I couldn't sleep. Just go upstairs and sleep. I'll be sleeping." I replied.

Helia just nodded and went upstairs. I was thinking what could make the Winx forgive me. Wait, I got an idea. I got a piece of paper and wrote something. Then I putted the note near on the desk. I used my magic and got a jacket since it was cold outside. Then I left.

"Goodbye." I said. Then I left.

**In the morning**

**Riven's P.O.V**

I was going downstairs. But I wanted to check on the others before I go. Everyone was sleeping. I checked everyone's room except for Sky's and Bloom's.

"Am I the first one who woke up?" I said to myself. "Maybe."

Then I went downstairs and got a pop tart from the kitchen and putted it in the toaster. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. Until I saw something weird. It was a note from Bloom. What did it say? It said;

_Dear whoever who reads this,_

_The reason why I made this note is because, I'm leaving. I'm never going to come back. I'll be committing suicide. Why? It's the only thing that would make the Winx forgive me. I'm somewhere. You won't find me. And the Dragon's Flame, I have given it to someone who I trust. Please give this note to the Winx. They're still somewhere in Gardenia. I could feel it. Please show this note if you're the first one to read this._

_Bloom_

I dropped the note on the floor.

"Holy shit." I said.

"What's wrong Riven?" Sky said with a sleepy voice.

"Read this." I said.

Then I handed the note to Sky. I went to the kitchen to get my pop tart. But when I came, I saw the note crushed on the floor.

"Sky, I'm sorry." I said with a sorry voice.

"She just wouldn't listen! I told her often too many fucking times! She's so… STUBBORN!" Sky shouted.

"Sky, she made that choice. If that's what she chooses, then you should respect it." I said.

What the hell I'm I saying? I never say anything like that? Then I took a bite from my pop tart. Then the others came along.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"Did you guys made another fight?" Timmy asked.

I shook my head. Then I pointed at the note. They picked it up and they read it.

"Crap." Brandon said out loud. Then Brandon went near Sky. "Sky, don't worry. She'll be always with you."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA BRANDON! WHY WOULD SHE KILL HERSELF?" Sky shouted.

Then Sky ran away.

"Don't worry Brandon; he's just in a bad mood." Timmy said while patting his back.

"I just hope he's okay." Helia said.

"The only thing left to do is, find the Winx." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while in this story. There's going to be 3 or less chapters left in this story. So thanks for reading everyone! **

**With the Winx**

**Tecna's P.O.V**

So I was the first one to wake up. I was about to go downstairs to check out the free food for guess downstairs, but someone knocked on the door. I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hi, do you need room service?" a lady asked.

It was a young girl who had pale skin and red cheeks. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"Sure. But make sure you don't wake up any of them. They're still sleeping." I told her.

She nodded and I was about to walk outside, but she called me.

"And before you go, my name is Jade." she said.

"Okay, thanks Jade." I said

Then I left.

**No P.O.V in here.**

So Jade cleaned up the place. She was new at the job, so she might mess up around. Roxy and Layla we're still sleeping, so she did something.

"Float!" she whispered.

Then the tissue on the floor floated and it went inside the plastic.

"Maybe I could use this without letting anyone know." Jade said.

Then she continued doing her powers, until someone came. Tecna came and she saw Jade using her magic.

"What?" Tecna said.

**With the Specialists**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I haven't seen Nabu in a while. Where did he go? I think he was with Helia yesterday night. I have to ask him what happened. We we're walking to find where the Winx are. So, I went near Helia and asked him something.

"Helia, what happened to Nabu?" I asked.

"Umm, I have no idea. I guess he went to find the others." Helia replied.

"Look!" Riven shouted.

We saw Nabu on the floor working with his scepter. We ran into him.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Riven asked.

"I was working all night to find the girls. And I just discovered where are they." Nabu said in a tired voice.

"You need some rest. It's 9 right now." Sky said.

"Find the girls." he whispered.

"Where are they?" Helia asked.

"The motel..." he said, and then he fainted.

"I'll take care of him. Go!" Timmy shouted.

Then we nodded and ran to the motel.

"I don't get it why do we have to run? Can we just use our surf boards?" Riven asked.

"Okay okay, I agree with Riven." Sky said.

Then the others and I got the boards out. Then they headed faster to the motel.

"And where do you think you're going?" a police officer asked.

"We're finding our girlfriends!" I shouted.

Then we went on.

**Layla's P.O.V**

I heard someone talking so I got up and looked to see what was happening. I saw a room service and Tecna looking at each other.

"What happened?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"It looks like she's either a fairy of a witch. Are you working for someone evil?" Tecna asked.

"No! I'm just room service!" she shouted.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Jade. And I'm just cleaning in here. I'm innocent!" Jade shouted.

"Layla, trust me." Tecna said.

Then I saw Roxy moving and she got up.

"Uhh, what happened in here?" Roxy asked.

"This girl is either a witch or a fairy!" Tecna said.

"I'm not a witch!" Jade said.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

Then a big light surrounded her. She transformed.

(**I have Jade's outfit when she 'transform' in my profile so check it out if you want too :D**)

"You're a witch!" I shouted.

"Tra—"Roxy was about to say that, but until we looked at her, we saw her wings fluttered out.

"Oh, you're a…" Tecna tried to say, but she was to amazed.

**With the Flora, Musa, and Stella**

"Do you hear screaming in the other room?"Stella asked while looking at her nails.

"I think they're just watching a movie." Flora suggested.

"Should we check on them?" Musa asked.

"I think we should."Flora said.

"l'll just stay here." Stella said.

"Come on. What happens if there are shoes in there?" Musa said.

"Fine, fine." Stella said

Then they went outside of their room and they went to the others room. They saw a fairy. They all gasped.

"Who is this guy?" Musa asked.

"Room service?" Jade said.

"Are you a fairy or room service?" Stella asked.

"Both." she said.

"Then, why did you transform in such a sudden time?" Flora asked.

"Well, she didn't believe me," Jade said while pointing at Tecna, but Tecna rolled her eyes, "she thought I was a witch, but I wasn't. So I transformed to show the truth."

"Okay, what's your name?" Stella asked.

"Jade."

"Okay Jade, welcome to the Winx Club." Musa said while shaking hands with her.

"Wait wait, who said she's joining the Winx Club?" Tecna asked.

"Come on, she looks powerful." Musa said.

"Show us what you can do." Stella said.

Then she used her powers to move stuff around. She even made Roxy move.

"Sorry." Jade said.

Roxy didn't reply but she still used her powers. Jade placed her back in the bed.

"So you can control certain things?" Tecna asked.

Jade nodded.

"I'm Tecna, the fairy of Technology."

"I'm Stella, the fairy of the Sun and the Moon."

"Hi, I'm Musa, the fairy of Music."

"Flora is my name. And I'm the fairy of nature."

"Roxy, Fairy of Animals.

"Layla, and I'm the fairy of water."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jade. I could control minds, and I could make things talk if I have enough power to do it."

"Welcome to the Winx Club Jade." Tecna said.

Then they heard people running.

"I think they're in that room!" someone shouted.

"Shh!" the other one said.

Then they got closer. And then they went to the room, and saw people in the room.

"Guys?" Sky said.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing here?" Stella asked.

"Who is that girl?" Riven asked.

**Okay, so that's it. I hope you like Jade. She was created by kaylaaathegurrl, my friend. *wink wink* LOL. Here's a short thing about her so you could understand her a lot better. **

**Jade is a quiet girl who loves to play with the ukulele. She is sometimes bossy. She also loves school, make reports, and write essays. She is from the Magic Dimension, and she is a peasant from Solaria (kaylaaathegurrl wanted me to add that). She might know Stella well, but Stella might not know her. She is sometimes self-centered too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Who is this girl?" Sky asked.

"I'm Jade. A fairy. A peasant, from Solaria." she said.

"You're room Solaria?" Stella asked.

"Well let's just say that we need to go back with the problem." Jade said.

"Okay, this is important guys." Helia said.

"What is this important thing? And where's Nabu?" Layla asked.

"And where's Timmy?" Tecna added.

Then Nabu and Timmy came.

"Never mind." Tecna and Layla said together.

"Bloom committed suicide." Brandon said.

Then everyone froze.

"Who's Bloom?" Jade asked.

"Our friend." Roxy said.

"I feel so… sorry… it's our entire fault." Stella said.

"I know Stella, but she's still alive. I can tell." Sky said.

Then Jade untransformed.

"Don't worry. I'll try to find her." Jade said.

"No offense, but you don't even know what she looks like." Sky added.

"Don't be harsh Sky, I think she knows her." Flora said.

_After everyone fixed the mess, the Winx returned back to the apartment. They had no choice but return to Alfea and teach._

They we're in the living room. They we're resting.

"Jade, are you going to Alfea?" Flora asked.

"I think I know enough of my powers." Jade said.

Then they saw fire in Jade's hands.

"Is that the Dragon Fire?" Tecna asked.

"Dragon fire?" Jade asked.

"Where did you get that? I thought only Bloom could keep it." Tecna said.

Then the Specialists came.

"Here's the note from Bloom." Timmy said.

Then Timmy gave the note to Tecna.

Then they read it.

_Dear whoever who reads this,_

_The reason why I made this note is because, I'm leaving. I'm never going to come back. I'll be committing suicide. Why? It's the only thing that would make the Winx forgive me. I'm somewhere. You won't find me. And the Dragon's Flame, I have given it to someone who I trust. Please give this note to the Winx. They're still somewhere in Gardenia. I could feel it. Please show this note if you're the first one to read this._

_Bloom_

"Who did she give it too?" Musa asked.

"I guess someone who she 'trusts.'" Riven said.

"Who does she trust?" Layla asked.

"I need to tell you something guys." Jade said.

"Wait before you say anything, I need to say something too." Musa said.

"What is it?" Roxy asked.

"I feel so… sorry for Bloom… I guess I was just jealous about what she did. It's true she gets all the attention, but she's a nice friend." Musa said.

"I agree." Tecna said while standing up.

Then Layla and Roxy stand up.

"What about you Stella?" Layla asked.

"Fine." Stella said then she stood up.

"I guess it's the right time to tell you." Jade said.

Then there was a huge light that surrounded Jade. There was a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Bloom?" Sky said surprisingly.

"It is me, Bloom, the girl who you hate." Bloom said.

"Bloom!" all of the girls shouted.

Then they went to Bloom and hugged her. After 3 seconds, they moved.

"How come you pretended to be someone else?" Brandon asked.

"I thought it was a good plan to forgive me." Bloom said.

"Well, welcome back to the Winx Club Bloom." Stella said.

"Thanks." Bloom said.

"The Winx Club is back!" everyone shouted.

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter. But oh well :P I hope you enjoy this story. I know the ending sucks, but that's how it like. Sorry if you don't agree with this chapter. **


End file.
